Sick Day
by WolfInWonderland
Summary: Kyo gets sick from the rain—surprise, surprise. But when Yuki offers to take care of him he learns something pretty interesting about the cat. Kyo, did you know you like to cuddle when you're sick?


Sick Day

Kyo get's sick from the rain—surprise, surprise. But when Yuki offers to take care of him he learns something pretty interesting about the cat. Kyo, did you know you like to cuddle when you're sick?

**This is a basic oneshot because there are not that many stories out there about these two that don't involve an OC. And I wanted to get their characters in my head ready for my long fic that should be coming out pretty soon. So, here you go.**

Sick Day

The month of May is known as being many things for many people: the best part of spring when the world is at its liveliest, the stepping stone for students to hurdle over before summer break, the ultimate time for spring cleaning since everyone seems to have just enough time off.

_Achoo! _"Goddammit!"

Unfortunately for the cat of the Sohma house, May was the only time of the year that he ever got sick.

"I don't understand you, Kyo. You can go out in nothing but a shirt and shorts in the middle of winter but a little spring rain has you stuck in bed for a week."

"Shut up stupid Rat."

Yuki sighed for the tenth time that afternoon, replacing the melted ice pack on Kyo's warm forehead for a fresh one. Kyo's eyes closed at the feeling of relief the cold brought and the purple haired teen gently ran his hand over the slightly damp hair.

He sighed again.

"I told you not to go with me yesterday. I could have protected my secret base just fine on my own."

The orange haired snorted, then coughed a little from the strain on his throat. "Like hell I'd make Tohru do that shit again. Besides…"

The sick one trailed off, making Yuki think that he had fallen asleep. Again.

"…You were touching her too much."

Yuki stilled his hand, wondering where that statement had come from before just accepting that it was the sickness talking.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Kyo shuffled a bit on the bed, trying to push himself up to properly face the other but Yuki held him down with little effort.

Huffing, the Cat fell back to how he was. "It's true. You both were hugging again in the kitchen."

"Hugging…?" Yuki questioned. "You do know that's impossible for us right?"

"Well you were all over her!"

The Rat thought back, trying to remember what it was he did to make the sick Cat think that he and Tohru were close enough to be the equivalent of hugging.

Suddenly it came to him and Yuki couldn't stop his sharp burst of laughter.

"Stupid Cat," he said affectionately, returning to running his hand over Kyo's hair. "I was sleeping. The Student Council had a meeting that ran late and we had that project I was behind on. I spent all night working on that that when I woke I could barely walk straight. When I got into the kitchen her shoulder was the comfiest thing I saw so my head just fell on her."

Kyo was silent; in his moment of sickness haze he searched Yuki's eyes for any trace of a lie. Satisfied, as he knew Yuki's tendencies to fall over people when he was tired—as he even caught him resting on Shigure once after three days with no sleep—he leaned into Yuki's cool touch that made him feel better than the ice pack.

"Wait…so you only came with me so Miss Honda wouldn't?" Yuki asked, chuckling at Kyo's growl.

"Not the only reason," he mumbled, scrunching his eyes even tighter in a motion that Yuki recognized as a habit he did when embarrassed.

The Rat waited. "…And the other reason is…?"

With much effort on his part, Kyo brought up the covers he was under to hide his face. There was a brief mumbling as he covered his head.

"What was that?" Yuki leaned down closer to the completely covered boy as the mumbling was repeated. "I can't hear you with the blanket in the way Kyo."

There was some slight shuffling again but no other motion was made for him to clearly say what he was.

Feeling that all he was good for today was sighing, Yuki released another breath before making to stand up. "I'll just let you get to sleep then—"

Before he could move too far away, Kyo's hand immediately shot out from still under the covers to grab the sleeve of the purple hair's shirt. Slowly, a pair of red eyes peeked out from their makeshift fortress.

"Don't go…"

Stunned at the sudden, and honestly out of character move from the Cat, Yuki leaned over the bed to stare into the peeking eyes. "Kyo?"

There was a blush appearing on the orangette's checks, both from his fever and rarely appearing shyness that was only ever seen when he was sick.

"Kyo?" Yuki repeated, titling his head in a confused manner since Kyo had yet to release his hold.

"I wanted to be with you," the other mumbled again, this time becoming much more clear as more of his face was visible. "We hadn't spent much time together for awhile and I wanted to have you to myself for a bit."

Yuki, still half bent over his partner, couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his lips.

He knew that the only reason Kyo would ever say something so personal, and so cute, was because of his fever but Yuki appreciated the words all the same. After all, he was a firm believer that what was said in delusion was what a person was really feeling inside.

"You're right," Yuki whispered, lightly running his long fingers over Kyo's face and pulling down the covers as he went down. When all of the flushed face was revealed again, along with slightly clouded eyes from his touch, Yuki tugged away Kyo's hand from his shirt.

The Cat released a whimper until the other yanked back the sheets entirely.

"Move over," Yuki demanded gently, already turning himself over so that his back would be resting against the headboard. Kyo did, with the little strength he could muster, and Yuki rewarded him by pulling him over and into his lap.

"We can stay like this for awhile, if you want."

What happened next was something Kyo would forever deny until the day came should someone challenge his feelings for the purple haired Rat. Even said Rat was shocked at the motion his Cat had done.

Right as Yuki was settling in to become comfortable for his stay in the Cat's bed, Kyo had grabbed his boyfriend's waist and pulled his body closer to the sitting teen, nuzzling his head into the other's stomach with a purr.

What Yuki did in respond was something he himself would forever deny, right up until his dying breath.

He yelped in surprise as he felt that head of orange hair cuddle right into his center, feeling caught off guard for once by the other's movement. It took some time, and mental preparing as nothing like this had ever happened in the past, before Yuki was able to relax into the hold enough to resume petting the mop of hair again.

Kyo tightened his hold on the other teen.

"I don't want anyone else to hug you ever again," he said into Yuki's side.

"You're the only one that gets to," Yuki responded, smiling as he saw that Kyo was drifting to sleep.

"Good."

That was the last thing he said before Kyo gave into his fever and fell into a comfortable sleep right on top of Yuki's lap.

The Rat considered moving him, at least enough to grab a book to keep him entertained, but seeing his content face as he breathed lightly over his stomach, making the edge of his shirt flutter with each breathe, stopped him from making any type of movement.

Hesitating so as to not wake him up, Yuki bent forward to place a soft kiss to the top of Kyo's head before settling back into his place and continued stroking his hair.

"I hope you get better soon Kyo," he whispered, seeing a light smile on the sleeping face the more he was pet, "we need to go spend some time together."

_~KyoxYuki~KyoxYuki~KyoxYuki~_

A few days later at Shigure's home a yell could be heard from the top right room of the house followed by a crash of something made of glass.

"You damn rat! Can't even stay healthy for a few days without me!"

There was a cough. "You need to come cuddle my sickness away, you stupid cat."

Another crash.

"We don't take about that! It never happened!"

"Of course not, stupid cat. You're not a cuddler or anything."

"Goddammit!"

**End**

**Sooooo…what'd you guys think? Cute? OOC? I tried to keep them as in character as I could but Kyo being a cuddler and acting all clinging is something that's kinda hard to make him do. But overall I kind of liked it—it's not the worst thing I've written. That's better. Please leave a review telling me your thoughts and I'll see you guys next in whatever I make.**


End file.
